


This Couldn't Get Any Worse!

by warispeace



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Puns, Enemies to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Macbeth Allusions, Mild Smut, Omega Mark, Teasing, cease and desist, romcom, slowburn, submissive top
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warispeace/pseuds/warispeace
Summary: 由一场诉讼引发的情感（和肉体）纠葛。
Relationships: Tyler Winklevoss/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**01**  
  
Tyler不知道事情怎么会发展到这个地步。  
  
这本应是场正经维权诉讼。Winklevoss兄弟拿回属于自己东西的机会。Suckerberg毁了它——不是说他不应当这么做，站在这个犹太卷毛混球的立场Tyler也会这么做。 **但是。** 现在的情况是，这个Omega正在用他们之间的专属’甜蜜’记忆戏弄他。  
  
  
  
**“开始下雨了。”**  
  
Suckerberg望向窗外，不带语调地说道。这是他们第一次做爱时Omega在他耳边的低语。  
  
此刻，Tyler Winklevoss从未如此憎恨马萨诸塞的秋雨。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
时光倒流。他们的第一次发生在Kirkland的宿舍里，伴随着北美雨季的潮湿和老式空调活叶上下转动时发出的嘎吱声。倘若有H.G. Wells小说中的那种时间机器能让人回到过去，Tyler决不允许这件事发生：  
**天大的、天大的错误。**  
  
  
  
当时Mark Zuckerberg已经足足做了两周混蛋。他在那个自行车室和他们谈妥Harvard Connection这个项目后，似乎就把双胞胎兄弟及他们的姜饼人小跟班拉入了通讯黑名单。Winklevoss从来不会把事做的过于决绝，但在一万个“您所拨打的号码暂时无法接通”、无数封电子邮件石沉大海后，Kirkland的宿舍门前出现了一个气冲冲的高大Alpha。  
  
也就是Tyler。  
  
  
  
Zuckerberg在捣鬼。 太不合乎常理了。  
  
——他没理由屡次挂断他们的电话。一个在一夜间搞垮校园网被扣上厌女名号（不过说实话，facemash确实冒犯女性）的“天才”在同意合作的半个月里没有任何实质产出……或许有，只是他不愿在平庸之辈面前呈现那些精贵的代码。某种天才情结？  
  
还有一种可能。他在背着the Winklevii筹备什么。一个污秽、庞大的黑色谜团，在那片黑客帝国风格、绿字黑底的二进制世界里逐渐胀大。某种腥臭的计谋：女巫坩埚中的浊物，梅菲斯托菲列斯［1］的恶劣玩笑。  
  
Tyler的直觉一向很准。  
  
  
  
哈佛深秋的早晨比格林威治要寒冷许多。今早有雨，为保暖他穿了加绒的哈佛周边连帽衫。即便这样，寒冷依旧被清晰感受到。 红砖楼前有熙熙攘攘的学生，大约是赶着上早课的。Mark绝不会是他们中的一个，他从凤凰社的朋友了解到，这位双修心理和计算机的怪人从来不去任何十点以前的lecture。很奇怪，但有些人的确有能力和胆量那么做。  
  
  
用那张堆满笑容的好看脸蛋搭讪一个亚裔女生后，Tyler很快就搞清楚正在装死的Mark住在哪间宿舍。他从楼梯一路小跑至这个和其他学生公寓无异的、扇墨绿的门前，并在八点准时扣响了这个老式铁门。  
  
说实在Tyler在敲门前有些忐忑。他思考过Mark对他的突然拜访将是一种什么态度。“你来做什么？”Tyler猜测他会这样问。或者“你怎么找到这里的？” 在特定情况下，比如前者的连帽衫上的水滴弄湿了宿舍门前的地砖，让他不爽时会是“你在跟踪我？”  
  
  
  
Mark的反应，或者说状态却是他始料未及的。  
  
对方开门时他闻到一股强烈的薄荷味。有些像口香糖里的薄荷香精，掺杂着一丝甜腻。然后他看到一个面色苍白、头发乱蓬蓬、眼神略微迷离的非典型Zuckerberg。  
  
**“对不起我之前不知道你是Omega……天哪你还在发情期！”**  
  
Tyler捂住鼻子想直接带上门逃开。  
老天，他可不想惹上怪脾气的Omega然后被扣上乘人之危或者强奸犯的帽子。  
  
**“闭嘴。我知道我发情了，不用你复述一遍。”**  
  
“呃…好。” 说出这句话时Tyler觉得自己已经有些生理反应了，他很久没闻过浓度如此之高的信息素。“但是这不大好吧…………我今天来其实是…”  
  
在Tyler反应过来之前，门被我们都熟悉的、如今大名鼎鼎的Zuckerberg先生关上了。  
  
Mark把他逼到墙角。他们离的很近，他几乎可以感受到对方说话时的呼吸。Tyler试图挣脱小个子青年的包围，但过于浓烈的信息素让他感到一阵腿软。  
  
“你的抑制剂呢？我现在去帮你买抑制剂？” 他用手挡住自己的脸，弱弱的说。真是奇怪，权力关系好像完全倒置了，世俗眼中长期处于被支配地位的Omega才是主导互动走向的那个。  
  
“我不会放你出去的。尤其在你身上沾满我的信息素时。这样所有人都会知道Kirkland有个身份不明的Omega——然后他们会查谁今天缺课，哪个宿舍飘着十年都散不干净的薄荷味。哦，是Mark Zuckerberg，然后一切就都完了。”  
  
“……被大家知道你的第二性别又怎样？现在Omega保护法很完善，你完全不用担心歧视这类的问题。” 较小的这个Winklevoss有些摸不着头脑。  
**  
“可。是。我。不。想。被。当。Omega。对。待。”**  
  
Mark一字一句的说，然后放松了对Tyler的控制。后者拍掉了自己上衣表面粘上的雨水。  
  
“关于抑制剂，这个发情期我漏了一天服药，所以只能自然等它过去。只是一两天而已。我本来打算等Wardo中午回来让他帮我解决，但是你来了。”  
  
Omega冰凉的手攀上了他的手，他们像情侣那样十指相扣。Alpha没有挣脱。他没有这个魄力挣脱。  
  
操。早知如此Tyler就不会在冲动的驱使下跑来Kirkland。并且是在完成磨人的划船训练后。肢体接触使他的反应更加强烈。理智开始飘离，剩下的只有爬虫脑赤裸的本能——  
  
Mark揪住了Alpha胸前垂下的那两根连帽衫束带。它们的触感一定不佳，毕竟在过来的路上他没有带伞，绳带早就被雨水从内到外浸湿了。下一秒，他手上被塞了一个避孕套。粉色的。  
  
“别用那种眼神看我。711当时只有这个了。”  
  
Tyler不敢说话。  
  
“所以做个被对立性别信息素冲昏头脑的蠢货Alpha。操我？”  
  
Mark的话听起来像一个命令。  
  
“没什么不好意思的。你情我愿，解决生理需求。况且除你我之外没人知道。我知道你想的。”  
  
  
  
“………你室友不会突然进来吧？”  
  
“不会。他们整天有tutorial。”  
  
“好吧、好吧但我们还是得快点。如果真的要在这里做这种事的话。” Tyler的语气依然有些不确定，不过他的身体已经完全准备好了。真虚伪，这位Alpha在心里暗暗骂自己。  
  
“拖延时间的是你。”  
  
Mark说。  
  
下一秒他们就陷进那张软绵绵的单人床。Tyler仍然记得棉麻被套柔软的触感。它蹭过两人炙热的肌肤，像抚摸孩子的母亲一样温和。一秒被无限拉长，仿佛延续了一个世纪。伴随着雷鸣与断断续续的喘息，他卸下了身上的衣物，和对跨坐在自己身上Omega的猜忌。剩下的只是坦诚，纯粹的本能。被进入前Mark像猫咪一样舔舐他的耳畔，然后轻轻说道：“开始下雨了。”  
  
  
  
Tyler死死盯着这个曾经被他钉在被褥间的，尖叫着索要更多的Omega。他将双手握成拳状。指关节在压力的作用下发出清脆的破裂声。这场诉讼的主角——现任Facebook CEO——总是在纸上画个不停，仿佛这场协商会议是什么私人冥想时间。他选择无视他们，正如当初在哈佛无视那份禁止令［2］，以及那段荒谬的肉体交集一结束就把Tyler当空气对待，仿佛他是某种用完就可以随手丢到一旁的情趣玩具。Winklevoss的代理律师一条条念着那几封字数少的可怜的电邮回信，而那干瘪声音读出的每个词都成了愤怒的燃料。像一大叠羊皮纸被炉火吞没，带着火星的灰烬四处乱飘，最后点燃木质房间的每个角落。  
  
现在是四月中旬。举行诉讼的会议室里没有暖气，可暴露在凉爽空气中并不能减少愤怒与欲望的增长。他能闻到空气中淡淡的薄荷味信息素，那股令人作呕、刺激性极强的薄荷味。显然Zuckerberg今天用少了气味阻隔剂，不知是有意还是无意的。  
  
Mark和原告律师发生完口角后向众人展示了那个充满圆珠笔涂鸦的明黄笔记本。他故意把纸张掀起，好让所有人看到上面的图画。Tyler当然也瞥见了：那是一只斗鸡眼的金毛，虽然很简陋但你明显可以看出这是条金毛寻回犬。  
  
又是一个inside joke。  
  
那天以后——我是说那次薄荷味意外——他们就成了不到一周的Enemies with benefits。通常来说Omega的发情期会持续一到两周，不过与固定伴侣发生关系可以加速正常化的进程。这也是为什么他们会继续产生肉体纠葛，显然，Mark是个效率至上的人。Zuckerberg总是在运动员先生课最满的时候和他偶遇，然后说一些恼人的话作为调情，最终和他搞到厕所隔间或者走廊角落的储藏室里去。一次他们在Tyler的床上完事后，卷发青年抽走了他床头柜上圆珠笔和空白的黄色便签纸，然后在上面画下了一条金毛犬。  
  
  
“这是你的肖像，不用谢。” 他说。  
  
“为什么是金毛。” Tyler用手支起头部傻笑着。  
  
“首先你有金色头发。其次，你总是像狗一样跟在我屁股后面询问Harvard Connection的进度。我知道你又想问了。闭嘴，一切进展顺利。”  
  
“哦。你真是毕加索转世。”  
  
如今坐在原告席的Tyler Winklevoss只希望自己从未说过这句话。  
  
  
我的意思是，事情还能变的更糟糕一点吗？  
  
  
  
**脚注：**  
［1］浮士德传说中作为邪灵的名字，此后在其他作品成为代表恶魔的角色。  
［2］禁止令：英语为cease and desist，是指一条要求终止一项行为（cease）并且再也不从事（desist）的禁止令。违反者会面临法律诉讼。

**02**

  
事情当然会变得更糟。  
  
12:45pm之后是午间休息。他可以在附近随便哪个于垄断性竞争中火热挣扎的餐厅呆到2:30pm再回去。也就是说，整整一小时十五分钟不用听到Zuckerberg尖锐的声音，忍受那股若有若无的信息素。被告辩护律师难得的慷慨，很幸运不是吗？  
  
不幸的是他和Mark Zuckerberg偏偏去了同一家咖啡厅。他们于盥洗室偶遇时，后者对前者再次进行了讥讽。看到这里你一定觉得Mark是迪士尼恶毒反派的化身。作为一个可靠叙事者我必须澄清一下：在这之前Tyler头脑发热说了句蠢话。  
  
**_“ 诉讼期间原告被告不应该交流，但介于这里只有你我二人，我直说了：你能不能不要总模仿Winklevoss？曼哈顿有那么多餐厅为什么午餐你和我们选同一家？”  
_**  
他的声音回荡在男士卫生间。卷发男人嫌恶的关掉了水龙头，缓缓转身。  
  
“让我猜猜，你是哪位Winklevoss？急躁、无理、鲁莽——”  
Mark顿了顿。 ** _“我以为共享一个核桃尺寸大脑的连体双胞胎不会分开行动。看来两年的哈佛精英教育并没有让你搞清关联（correlation）和因果（causation）的区别。Tyler。”_**  
  
_**“接下来你是不是要说John Tyler [3] 抄袭了你的名字？”**_  
  
然后，如你所预见的一样。一切爆炸了。  
  
“你觉得自己很聪明吗？我敢肯定这是本世纪最糟糕的类比之一。 名字是公用的，况且总统先生生于我之前。而将Harvard Connection转换成Facebook则是赤裸裸的窃取。你，Zuckerberg，剽窃了我们的创意。毋庸置疑。”  
  
在Tyler的额叶做出反应前这些词句便接二连三的从嘴唇溜出。  
  
“用来比喻你们的荒诞行为最合适不过。再说我有用过任何一条你们的代码么？”  
  
FB的现任CEO又摆出了他的经典表情——也就是Resting Bitch Face。  
  
“ **没。有。** ”  
  
说这两个字的过程很艰难，他们几乎是从牙缝里被挤出来的。“但是你的行为和一个英国作家在看到不知名法国作家写的小说后，换掉人物姓名，翻译后再修改情节再出版有什么区别？”  
  
  
“这才是本世纪最糟糕的类比，为你的自尊心着想我劝你别总想着抬高自己。你们的想法顶多算个书签——上面或许有两句启发性话语，但本质上与正文毫不搭边。”  
  
  
完美的一击。  
  
Alpha克制住揍人的冲动在心中暗嘲。天杀的，这就是Zuckerberg——鄙视一切，以为自己站在世界之巅。擅长用你自己的话攻击你。  
  
  
“………总之你赔定了。 我迫不及待想看到你签巨额赔偿支票时摆出的臭脸。”  
  
如果现在Tyler不是背对镜面，他会发现自己完全是摆臭脸的楷模。  
  
  
“可惜陪审团不会这么认为。 并且，我不会付给毫无创造力与智力的，坐在桌子前谎话连篇的人一分钱。”  
  
Omega重复了之前在谈判桌上的讽刺。一如既往的锋利。愤怒使Tyler耳根发烫，他能清晰听到自身脉搏跳动的声音。  
  
  
“ 谎话连篇？你才是谎话连篇扭曲事实的那个！不要以为我忘了你刚才居然在发过誓的情况下做伪证，说什么在收到终止信前提出顾虑？如果你脑海中早就有了Facebook的雏形，当初Cameron抛出橄榄枝时你就该拒绝合作，而不是拖延我们整整六周。 _ **但。是。你。没。有。**_ ”  
  
  
“听听你可笑的逻辑吧。” Zuckerberg几乎是当即接下他的话。  
  
“是你们这个带有性别歧视色彩的垃圾创意拖累了我。让Omega约会哈佛Alpha？谢天谢地那个破网站夭折了——不然左翼分子迟早把Winklevoss告到倾家荡产了。这么说你和你那蠢货哥哥还得感谢我？再说，即便没有这六周的延期，你们对新程序员进行剥削，Harvard Connection也绝不可能获得Facebook这般的成功。那时候你是不是又会说：都怪Mark Zuckerberg偷了我们原有的想法应用在FB上，然后用《黑衣人》里的记忆消除棒让我们失忆HC才会那么烂？”  
  
  
此刻Tyler觉得自身的怒气已经到达了峰值。  
  
“你根本没在回答我的质疑！这明显就是心虚的——” 没等他说出’表现’二字Mark便摔门而出。  
  
  
  
  
这家早午餐俱乐部（Brunch Club）的门没有缓冲，因此那声爆裂性的“砰”几乎是震耳欲聋的。洗手间灰色瓷砖制造的寒意逐渐让他冷静下来。随后我们的金牌赛艇运动员立刻冲向离Mark使用过的那个洗手台最远的台盆，把水流调到最大。冲刷过脸颊的冷水让人清醒不少。如果Zuckerberg和他没有过那重关系——一切大概会更好接受些。原告与被告的一场口角，仅此而已。但他和那个可恶的极客不止一次同床共枕。虽说这并非罗曼蒂克式的，他们对彼此也没产生任何情感依赖，回忆始终是耻辱的。好在刚才Omega没有再次搬出他们的珍贵回忆做为武器。不然Tyler可能会被羞耻感与怒意撕扯成两半。  
  
  
  
金发运动员的脸上还沾着水滴（太委婉了，准确的说他看起来像刚溺水了那样），但他不在乎这个。在完成长达十几分钟的深呼吸训练后，他终于推开那扇沉重的卫生间大门。回到座位的路上Tyler十分心不在焉，险些踩到一位热恋中的女士的脚，破坏人家的美妙约会。Cameron和Dyvia的存在会让他好受些，因此他迫不及待的想要回到哥哥与好友所处的方桌上。  
  
  
  
但生活总是差强人意。并且充满戏剧性。  
这便是为什么等Tyler回到靠窗的餐桌边时没有见到一个熟悉的面孔……话不能这么说，因为这个薄荷味的Omega也算是“一个熟悉的面孔”。是的，原先的四人座餐桌空空如也，而可恶的Mark Zuckerberg则倚靠着桌角，不耐烦的望着他。  
  
  
“ ** _你怎么在这里？_** Cameron他们呢？” 面对这样一幅鸠占鹊巢的情景Tyler气冲冲地说。毫不顾忌什么哈佛绅士形象。  
  
“真搞笑，难不成你以为我用这点时间差把他们生吞了？我本想好心告诉你，就在你于洗手间内磨蹭的一刻钟里，Divya Narendra因为误食花生起了严重过敏反应。他刚被救护车接走了。而你善良的哥哥作为陪同人员走的过于匆忙没带手机和这个两个看起来就价值连城的公文包。我主动帮你们这群正在告我的混蛋看东西。别告诉我你不知道曼哈顿也有小偷。” Zuckerberg的语速惊人，Tyler只觉得自己在被重磅炸弹般的信息连环轰炸。  
  
“等等……Divya花生过敏？！可是我们今天明明没点任何花生制品。莫非是酱料的问题？不过你为什么主动告诉我这些？不对，我的意思是你为什么要做这些？你完全没必要——”  
  
“ ** _闭嘴吧。我要回西42街了。这顿饭我受够了。_** ” Omega把公文包重重摔在他身上然后去前台结了账。  
  
Tyler沉默了。他呆坐在椅子上看着在长袖上外穿Polo衫的程序员推开那扇玻璃门，消失在美食街的尽头。那片雨后的水汽中。或许对方并没有他想的那么冷血，还残有那么一点人性。几分钟后，一个陌生号码打了过来。他摁下那个绿色的按键，电话另一头传来Cameron的声音：  
  
“嘿，Ty，很抱歉突然不辞而别。但Dyvia刚发生了严重过敏。我现在和他在救护车上，他们给他打了肾上腺素，情况还没好转。下午的会议我们估计赶不到了。如果被告肯延期那最好了——不过我想更大概率是你一个人面对他们。我要挂了，我得赶快通知Dyvia的家人赶到医院，以及我们的律师这件事。晚上再给你打电话。”  
  
  
在Tyler轻轻说出那句“没问题”之前Cameron便挂断了电话。  
1:50pm，他该回去独自面对Zuckerberg了。  
  
  
*  
Tyler在下城区的街道间穿行，背着两个公文包让他看起来很蠢。  
  
好在这座城市里居民的生活节奏接近光速，因此并没有人在意他究竟穿的怎样，或者背了多少挎包。  
  
带着尾气味道的热风打在他脸上，这是都市化（urbanization）的特有气味。工业、直白、刺鼻。正如Zuckerberg那人工薄荷香精般的信息素。说实在，现在Tyler Winklevoss的脑子一团糟。他的思维像乱码的txt文档，充满了焦虑、担忧、羞耻、愤怒、懊恼、不知所措，可能还有一些C62H108O7 [4]。  
  
他跌跌撞撞的跑过好几个街区，对因踩踏溅到裤脚的水花毫不在意，最终在两点十分赶到42大街（他们进行诉讼的律所位于这条街），跑进律所。Tyler跨进会议室时里面仍隐约残留着薄荷味。汗流浃背的他丢下沉重的挎包，然后打通了他们律师的电话。  
  
“午间愉快Lynn先生，Cameron应该已经跟你说了突发情况了吧？我需要为下午的诉讼做什么准备吗？” 他抑制住喘气的冲动问道。  
  
“什么都不用，Winklevoss先生。我很快就到。” 年长的代理律师这样说。  
  
就在这时Mark走了进来。独自一人。他仿佛什么都没发生似的打开了背包，拿出笔记本电脑开始敲击键盘。Tyler挂断了电话，然后把手插进西装口袋：“你在写什么？”  
  
“Facebook。”  
  
很好的开始，至少他愿意回应自己。  
  
“……关于刚才，非常感谢。” Tyler有些不确定的看着这个正在被他起诉的’天才程序员’。  
  
Zuckerberg只是看了他一眼，没有回答。接下来一阵尴尬的沉默。你只能听到塑料键碰撞在空气中发出的清脆声响。  
  
“我有一个疑问。你上午为什么提“开始下雨了”，还画下那个斗鸡眼狗狗涂鸦？你的目的是惹毛我吗？” Tyler侧头望着专注于电脑屏幕的极客敲敲打打。  
  
“闭上嘴就是对我最好的感谢。” 这次CEO甚至没有望向他。  
  
“你非得这么混蛋？”  
  
“一个正在起诉我的混蛋如是问道。”  
  
“好吧，看来这个对话永远不可能有进展。” Tyler摊了摊手然后整个人陷进椅子里。他闭上眼幻想Cameron此刻在医院焦头烂额的样子。这就是Cameron，永远在乎他人，永远相对无私，可以24/7对所有人保持微笑，除了Mark fucking Zuckerberg。他曾经想过，如果一个人能与他几乎没有脾气的老哥结仇，那这个人一定是什么撒旦化身。而这样一个人现在正坐在他对面，像个蚁后一样一刻不停的扩大自己的数码帝国。老天。  
  
  
  
**_“你用Facebook吗？”_** 对面的人渣突然这样问。  
  
这个问句让Tyler清醒了大半。  
——离奇，Zuckerberg主动开始了一个话题，虽然这很可能是什么恶劣的、用来嘲笑他智商的骗局。但为世界和平，Winklevoss没有说任何尖酸刻薄的话，只是摇了摇头。  
**_  
“那你应该注册一个。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“因为我可能会加你好友。”_**  
  
  
**这是什么新型玩笑吗？** Tyler现在有些搞不清方向了。  
  
  
  
[3] 第十任美国总统  
[4] 薄荷精油的化学方程式

**03**  
  
下午的气氛比较轻松，或许是因为Zuckerberg已经失去了挑衅原告代理律师的兴趣。Tyler注意到，对方总是盯着窗外倾泻而下的暴雨（是的，又下雨了，这就是纽约春天的鬼天气）。 ** _或许是因为无聊吧。_** Alpha这样想。他不知道的是，对方此刻脑海里正在重映加利福尼亚州夜晚的一场暴雨。一个湿淋淋的Eduardo Saverin。  
  
对于Mark来说，决定是否应当稀释好朋友的股份并不是难事。处于萌发阶段的Facebook需要养料，而Eduardo微薄的投资远远不能满足这点。后者企图用广告商扼杀这颗本可以长成《杰克与魔豆》中通天植物的幼苗，并且在最关键的时刻停止了养料供给。一个几乎可以让所有服务器停运的举动。如果不是Sean联系到Peter Thiel，并因此让FB获得充足资金，一切可能就此胎死腹中。显然，当这种情况发生时“最好的朋友”、“企图吸引你的注意”这套说辞就不成立了。Eduardo Saverin只是一个险些毁坏新千年最伟大创新之一的潜在威胁。  
  
因此0.03%是理性的产物。  
  
不过这场淅淅沥沥的雨让他产生了Déjà vu。惆怅——或者说悲伤感席卷了整个新皮层。 ** _建立一段亲密关系需要多少时间？六个月？四五年？而摧毁它只需一天。人类糟糕的情感体系。_** 我们熟悉的Facebook CEO无声思考。  
  
Tyler自然无法听见这些心声。他注视着面无表情的Zuckerberg，脑海里充满Dyvia濒临死亡时Cameron精神崩溃的画面、一年前被告方在床榻间的喘息、背叛亲友同意FB老板的好友请求是否属于深入敌营做间谍这类的非线性想法。淡淡的薄荷味钻进鼻翼，与此同时代理律师们重复着学术性陈词滥调，那些语言在进入耳膜后被大脑解构，成为碎片化的东西，无法被理解。简单来说，他也和长桌对面的Omega一起神游了。  
  
两小时后，这场会议以一种奇葩的方式告终——原告与被告律师起立握手，尽管六小时的煎熬并没让什么实质性的解决方案诞生。诉讼是个漫长的过程，类似的会面可能会再举行好几次，或者十几次，直到一个达成最大善的结果被商讨而出。  
  
当被告代理律师说出那句：“那么，今天我们到此为止”之后，可怜的Winklevoss先生感觉如释重负。他在签完必要文件，接到兄长的电话，与律师道别后就匆匆赶往处于上东城的纽约长老会医院。  
  
后面的事情你可能已经猜到了：无法用语言描述的混乱。  
  
好在Dyvia经过抢救已经脱险。他于华尔街就职的父亲正握着他的手痛哭，母亲则焦虑的挂在电话上，似乎在跟自己的上司以及其他家属解释情况。等到一切安排妥当，Cameron和他搭车回了Winklevoss在皇后区购置的公寓。  
  
回程旅途中，Tyler得知Cameron和Dyvia因为突发事件其实并没有为他们的午餐结账，而他自己也因为心情过于糟糕忘了结账这回事——他们发现这件事后火速联系了那家餐馆想做出补偿，毕竟吃霸王餐可不是什么好习惯。在拨通餐馆电话后，电话那头的女人却告诉他们，说一个卷发男人已经帮他们付清了那笔单子。不用想，那个人一定是Mark Zuckerberg。  
  
Cameron显然是不知道事情的真相的。他以为这是什么天降奇迹。为保护他美好的幻想，Tyler选择把这次偶遇和恶魔的慷慨作为秘密埋在心底。但这让他意外的煎熬。他欠了Suckerberg整整八十美金，并且这笔钱是在他对后者恶语相向后欠下的。Omega的行为让他想起《奥赛罗》里的伊阿古——一只巨型蜘蛛[5] ，编制他的网，把受害者一步步裹入蛛丝中然后吞并。他一定是故意的，他知道Tyler对债务这种东西是多么在乎。他们在哈佛时Alpha曾在他们的一次“幽会”中提过这么一嘴。  
  
可恶。  
  
  
  
  
总而言之，今天是糟糕度饱和的一天。  
  
然而，作为一个优秀的哈佛学子，当晚Tyler仍然按计划修改了自己的宏观经济结课论文。凌晨，当他改完最后一个文中文献出处(in-text referencing)并保存文档后，Facebook简陋的网页被打开了。  
  
Zuckerberg很可能是在戏弄他。让一个憎恶FB的家伙注册成为用户，赤裸裸的嘲讽与挑衅。但Tyler仍然这么干了。这并不是因为他有多么期待巴结FB的CEO，或者对后者有什么除了仇恨之外（比如爱意）的情感。纯粹的潜意识行为，毕竟经过论文折磨后你已经很难有清醒意识了。当然，还有一个比较次要的原因：他急切的想偿还在咖啡厅欠下Mark的人情，那笔垫付不是大数目，但知晓自己正欠着起诉对象一笔钱让Tyler心里不太好过（很不好过，事实上是辗转难眠）。他决定通过注册Facebook联系上Mark，然后请后者吃顿饭，或者直接转账作为偿还。  
  
Tyler狠狠吐槽了一把Zuckerberg将头像印在网页上的自恋狂行为，并在这之后按下了“注册”一键。仔仔细细的改了个人简介，上传头像，点击确认，然后在自己后悔之前关闭了笔记本电脑。  
  
管他呢。陷入枕头、闭上眼睛前他这么想到。  
  
  
  
[5] 蜘蛛的意象源自《奥赛罗》中伊阿古在Act2 Scene3的内心独白："So will I turn her virtue into pitch; / and out of her own goodness make the net that shall enmesh them all.”  
  
*  
  
当他在早餐前再次打开电脑，背着自己心情低落的老哥偷偷登录Facebook时，Tyler有些不相信自己的眼睛。  
  
**【Mark Zuckerberg请求添加你为好友】**  
  
屏幕上的信息那么写道。  
  
他当然按下了同意键。  
  
——之后会有奇迹发生吗？比如Zuckerberg忽然留下评论或者点赞什么的？并没有。  
  
事实上，在他注册完FB的的四天后那位著名的硅谷暴君都没有搭理他。他们的第一次互动，还是建立在Tyler憋足勇气、搭上他的所有自尊，主动发送的一条私信上。在注册FB后，Tyler Winklevoss因为在乎亲友的感受没有添加任何新的好友，因此这也是他发送的第一条FB信息。  
  
**\- 你还在曼哈顿吗？**  
Tyler Winklevoss at 10：45 am 2003/4/17  
他简短的写到。  
  
  
\- ？  
Mark Zuckerberg at 16：53 pm 2003/4/17  
他总算上线了。超过六小时的等待，结果Zuckerberg只回了个问号，非常他的风格。不过这不能阻止Tyler进一步解释他的意图。  
  
**\- 没什么。  
\- 你喜欢日料或者中餐吗？  
\- 如果你有时间的话，介意我请你吃顿午餐或者晚餐吗？要是你对亚洲料理不感兴趣我们也可以去吃意式、法式料理这类的。我想请你吃饭作为那天的感谢，我后来才发现是你帮我们的午餐结了账。当然如果你不想去的话我可以把钱转到你的银行账户。**  
Tyler Winklevoss at 17：03 pm 2003/4/17  
  
\- 和被告一起？  
Mark Zuckerberg at 17：04 pm 2003/4/17  
  
**\- 你当然可以拒绝然后给我你的BIC（银行账户号码）让我转账。只是一个提议。**  
Tyler Winklevoss at 17：04 pm 2003/4/17  
  
\- 你觉得我在乎那$80？  
\- 以及我是不会给正在起诉我的人BIC的。即便是公司账户也不行。  
Mark Zuckerberg at 17：04 pm 2003/4/17  
  
**\- 你当然不会在乎，亿万富翁。  
\- 我这么做纯粹是想答谢你那天的所作所为，并且为自己在那天莽撞的行为……道歉。**  
Tyler Winklevoss at 17：06 pm 2003/4/17  
  
打出 “道歉” 二字对Tyler来说很难，但那天他的确太冲动了。不过，在与自己经历过那么激烈的口头冲突Zuckerberg居然还帮他们结账，实在有点出人意料。他必须还掉这个人情，不然回忆对个人尊严的折磨会让他疯掉。他愤愤地望着笔记本屏幕，Zuckerberg很快给出了答复：一个肯定答复。  
  
  
\- 我对午餐晚餐没什么兴趣。  
\- 不过你可以陪我去百老汇一趟。  
Mark Zuckerberg at 17：08 pm 2003/4/17  
  
**\- ……也行，我很久没去百老汇了去那边，这次正好去看看。明晚好像有《悲惨世界》，你是为了这个吗？**  
Tyler Winklevoss at 17：09 pm 2003/4/17  
  
\- 百老汇可不止这一部戏，哈佛绅士。我指《麦克白》。  
Mark Zuckerberg at 17：10 pm 2003/4/17  
  
**\- 莎士比亚？你对莎士比亚感兴趣？**  
Tyler Winklevoss at 17：10 pm 2003/4/17  
  
\- 想看莎士比亚犯法？  
Mark Zuckerberg at 17：10 pm 2003/4/17  
**  
\- 不是，完全没有。  
\- 我只是非常意外。刚查了一下他们这周六周日都是六点开场，你这两天有空吗？没有的话我可以找找别的日子。**  
Tyler Winklevoss at 17：13 pm 2003/4/17  
  
\- 周六见。  
Mark Zuckerberg at 17：15 pm 2003/4/17  
  
简单。锋利。Tyler几乎可以想象Omega在打下这行字时满不在乎的样子。这大可能是一个骗局——Zuckerberg又不是没有干过类似的事。虽说不是恰恰好好的放鸽子，他欺骗Winklevoss窃取创意的行为与其性质无二。不过他还是选择相信这个混蛋不会爽约。  
  
周六。Tyler深深吸了一口气，也就是两天后。这个周末Cameron打算在哥伦比亚的女友那儿过夜。他不会知道这件事的。即便他的孪生兄弟提出质疑——他也可以说是自己想去百老汇散散心。不过这不是重点。重点是，他即将与和自身有过n夜情的Omega、一个他正在起诉的男人、一个脾气极差的nerd共度夜晚，理由是他欠对方一个人情，如果不及时偿他可能会因自己的情感动荡（emotional turbulence）从此失眠。不过这又怎么样呢？只是一个人情而已。 ** _麦克白全长不到三小时，三小时内能发生什么大变故？难道他和Suckerberg还会爱上彼此不成？_**  
  
这样想着Tyler关上了笔记本，然后和哥哥一起搭车去医院探望仍旧奄奄一息的Dyvia。  
  
**_可怜的Dyvia。_** 他感叹。  
  


_**\- TBC** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 成为FB好友、约会、Virgin Night一样的第n次上床、捉奸、Phone Sex。  
> 大量《麦克白》引用出现。  
> ⚠️ 微量Eduardo/Mark出现

**04**  
  
期末周的时间过的很快。周六几乎是在眨眼间到来的。  
  
那天下午Tyler把论文上传至turnitin后，就开始挑选晚间赴会的着装。整整半个小时，他在行李箱与房间门口的落地长镜间穿行，换了不下五套不同的衣服：西装、卫衣、毛衣、夹克、以及印有Harvard University二字的特典外套。最终，他把目光停留在那件不算太正式，又不像Zuckerberg的GAP连帽衫那么随意的毛衣上。 ** _希望Mark Zuckerberg不会嚣张到穿拖鞋去看戏。_** Tyler闷闷吐槽。  
  
傍晚，他搭乘地铁然后巴士，在距离约定时间还有一小时的时候抵达剧院并搞到了票。这次的卡司不大出名，因此即便是莎士比亚，也没多少人排队取票。Tyler在离碰面时间还有四十五分钟时就领到了门票，并在确定时间绰绰有余的情况下跑去时代广场的柯达专卖店。  
  
问题就出在这里。  
那天门店里顾客爆满，等他带着胶卷以及一个由柯达经销的LOMO相机排到收银台时，手表上的时间已经跳到5：50pm。从时代广场到百老汇步行要六分钟，跑快点或许可以缩短到五分钟——像飞人博尔特那样冲刺则只要四分钟，当然这不考虑来往车辆以及红绿灯形成的阻隔。这是Winklevoss先生最后准时的机会，他应该现在就放下手中的商品像Barry Allen一样冲出商店跑到街上，直奔剧院。再多一分钟就是迟到。但是因为沉没成本效应 [6]，你知道。Tyler选择留下来结账。只是两分钟而已，也不差这点时间对吧？  
  
当时Tyler也是这么想的。可当他汗流浃背的在5：58pm抵达那个散发着暖黄亮光的竖状Majestic Theatre标志底下时，碰到的却是一个一脸不爽的Mark · I'm CEO bitch and you are dead as fxxk · Zuckerberg。  
  
“你知道他们六点开场吧？” 如你所料，卷发男人穿个他最爱的GAP卫衣，倚靠着砖墙评论道，语气和他身上的薄荷味一样冰冷。Tyler不好意思的挠了挠头。他张开嘴想说些什么解释，却被Mark直接打断。  
  
“还有两分钟开场，我的建议是我们现在进去。” 对方拿Playbill的传单指了指入口，然后塞给他两个纸杯状的可口可乐。最正宗的美国口味，大约是在外场零食摊那边买的。Tyler不太情愿被当成男仆使用，但介于自己迟到理亏，对方又大可能是个强迫症和控制狂，对准时准点这种事情在意的不行，他并未提出非议。金发男人将可乐们转移到一个手上，然后从口袋里的拿出两张黄白相间的铜版纸票，挤出一个微笑。Mark抢过两人的入场票，递给长着滑稽小胡子检票员。他的胡子让你想起《布达佩斯大饭店》里的葛斯塔夫先生。[7]  
  
  
剧场内的灯光暗了下来。此时几乎所有看客都已经落座（虽说来的人并不多），他们的位置在前排却比较居中，因此得跨过一些人的大腿入座。对于Mark来说这是一个轻松活——排与排之间有一定间隙，而他身材比较瘦小，可以很轻松挤过人群。反观Tyler，他的处境就比较尴尬。一个长度为6ft5宽度未知的庞然大物被迫挤进距离彼此前后死撑半米的座位间：绝对的煎熬。  
  
行走过程中，他手上的其中一杯饮料没有盖紧洒在了后方空座位的椅背上。后后排的老太太惊恐的望着他，仿佛看到一件贡于圣母百花大教堂神坛上的圣物遭到亵渎。此刻Tyler觉得自己穿越到了包法利先生 [8]身上。他觉得自己和后者一样笨拙和尴尬。不过洒饮料这种糗事会发生都怪Suckerberg。  
  
抱着这种怨念和羞耻感，Tyler在抵达自身的座位后立刻陷阱柔软的椅垫上，把没洒的那杯重重放到Mark的大腿上，然后气鼓鼓地抱起手臂。这是一种软性泄愤。  
  
灯光比较暗，所以哈佛精英看不清恶毒极客的面部表情。他一定脸色难看，Tyler想。天真至极的想法。他不知道的是，Mark此刻正在憋笑的。没什么看着自己的死敌出丑更好玩的事了。对于一个亿万富翁和上市公司的首席执行官来说这种行为或许有点幼稚，但他确实觉得幸灾乐祸。这可能是上天对无理取闹者的惩罚，如果真有这种东西的话。  
  
  
  
  
现在好戏开始了。灯光打在主演身上。  
“我从来没有见过这样阴郁而又光明的日子。” 麦克白说。  
  
显然他们改动了一下剧本删掉了第一幕的第一和第二场——没有女巫，没有班柯，没有浴血之战。很大胆的举动。Tyler想起自己当年考AP Literature Exam的时候的考题，是一篇麦克白的节选。其中一题就是结合全剧分析这句话的用意。他望向Zuckerberg，想看看对方是不是和自己一样PTSD，然后忽然惊觉他这样的理科怪物修文学课程的概率大约比彗星撞地球还要小。那他为什么来看这个？Mark Zuckerberg像那种沉迷于戏剧与文学的文艺青年么？一点都不。他只会抱着那个破电脑写代码和工作工作工作，还有就是和人吵架。他吵架很厉害，但这并不代表他是个文学爱好者，并且从阅读大量文学作品中获得大量讽刺力。  
  
奥林匹克运动员发现，他身边的超级大混蛋现在正对着舞台看的津津有味，丝毫没有发现他的大幅度转头，以及长达三分钟的困惑目光。或许是因为这部剧对他来说有什么特殊意义？比如揭示了什么人生哲理这样？  
  
抱着这样的疑惑，Tyler开始掰着手指计算这部莎士比亚悲剧和Zuckerberg的人生经历有哪些相似之处。好在AP Literature对学生的海马体摧残极大，时至今日他依然能清晰记得每一条人物关系——换成其他只供休闲阅读的作品，比如说《莎乐美》这种独幕剧，他反而会记不大清。因为那不是强制的。  
  
总之，经过一番梳理，聪明的Tyler Winklevoss很快得出本剧与Mark Zuckerberg的人生有着千丝万缕的联系。你甚至可以怀疑后者是麦克白本人的复刻，只不过是放在现代社会的语境里。  
  
  
你看。  
麦克白：不择手段、野心家、犹大、暴君。  
Zuckerberg：不择手段、野心家、犹大、暴君。  
  
然后班柯——忠诚、无辜、遭到君主的背叛被赶尽杀绝。这个Eduardo Saverin的遭遇完全吻合。之后是麦克白夫人——控制、推手、促成弑君与麦克白腐化的催化剂。这跟Sean Parker的鼓动性行为也能对上。女巫们或许是他野心与腐败的具象化写照。邓肯，可能就是一直以来都无辜并轻信Suckerberg的他们，the Winklevoss？  
  
叙事几乎是平行。这样想这套理论确实有点道理。  
  
得出这一结论后，Tyler忍不住在演员念出 “魔鬼为陷害我们，往往故意向我们说真话，在小事情上取得我们的信任，然后在重要的关头我们便会堕入他的圈套。”这句台词后加了句评语： **“这句话。你不觉得很耳熟吗？”**  
  
显然Zuckerberg并没有听出这是一句讽刺（特指FB现任CEO的缺德背叛行为），因为他吸了口可乐这样回应： **“当然耳熟，除非你没在美利坚共和国读过高一英语语言必修。”  
**  
真是没劲。Tyler这么想着继续生闷气，Mark则继续看着他的戏。然而这种平静没有持续多久。大约两分钟后Mark转过身，凑到他耳边。突如其来的亲密行为让Alpha脸上火烧般的燥热。  
  
 **“我当然知道你指什么蠢货。攻击无效，因为魔鬼根本不在乎世人怎么想。”**  
  
Zuckerberg用他的经典款无语调1.5倍速说道。Tyler咬着嘴唇在昏暗中瞪着Mark，企图想出一个合理且有力的反驳。但是他没有，于是只能回归原先那种半生气半专注看剧的状态。  
  
  
  
  
一小时后本剧迎来了自己的高潮。也就是第三幕第三场中经典的班柯鬼魂现身。  
  
 ** _\- 什么事，陛下？  
\- 你不能说这是我干的事；别这样对我摇着你的染着血的头发。_**  
饰演麦克白的男人满脸惊恐。Tyler稍稍往左侧了侧自己的头，用余光打俩Zuckerberg的反应。后者依然像剧评家那样在认真欣赏，并且把（大概并）没洗过的脏手举到嘴边开始啃咬指甲。有些反常，根据他这一小时内断断续续的观察，正常的混蛋极客看戏该是面不改色、懒得挪动四肢、和他一样陷进椅子里的。但是就在刚在，他整个人忽然整个直坐起来。这证明这场中有什么东西对他来说很重要。  
  
 ** _\- 我是一个堂堂男子，可以使魔鬼胆裂的东西，我也敢正眼瞧着它。_**  
麦克白又说。Zuckerberg似乎和对方分享一根心弦似的也紧张起来。 ** _真搞笑，机器人居然也会多愁善感。_** 他暗嘲。  
  
Mark为什么如此反常原因很简单。班柯和麦克白的权力关系让他想起自身。他的律师Marylin曾在午休时提了句这场诉讼参与者之间的关系与《麦克白》的人物设置有多么相似。她说的对，他们的确很相似——这也是为什么他会来百老汇看这部剧。当个拥有全知视角的观众，俯视一个可以作为自身人生经历隐喻的作品。这可能会让他获得什么启发，想通一些人际关系方面的事情。对于Wardo、Erica、Sean，还有身边这个讨厌的Winklevoss。  
  
Tyler，介于他是个活在第三人称限知视角里的虚构角色，是不知道Mark怎么想的。因此他在演出结束、观众即将散尽之际，为了满足自己的好奇心以及好胜心，针对Zuckerbot [9]观看第三幕第三场时的反常行为抛出一连串疑问，包括但不限于：你是因为注意到叙事和你个人经历平行才会看的那么聚精会神吗？你是不是像个妄想狂一样把自己当成麦克白？你和Saverin到底是什么关系？是不是带点罗曼蒂克成分的友谊所以你才会那么在意？  
  
耐心听完轰炸式的疑问后Mark摆起了打官司时的嘲讽脸。  
  
“原来你一直像个变态跟踪狂一样在这三个小时里观察我。” 他走过西44街黑色垃圾桶时丢掉空掉的可乐杯，然后继续：“比起给我和麦克白做弗洛伊德式的对比性精神分析，你不应该可惜自己因为长时间盯着一张平凡无奇的高加索白人男性脸蛋而浪费了一张将近$100的票吗？”  
  
“我看到很仔细，必要的话还可以在周末赶出一篇剧评发表至Crimson。不用你担心。要我说，你突然转移话题开始攻击我，肯定是因为你和Saverin那家伙有什么说不出口的纠葛。你总是这样，上次在那家咖啡厅也是这样。我说的对吗？” Tyler反击，语气有些洋洋得意，似乎是因为自以为看破了“IT天才”的内心想法。  
  
Mark突然停下，停在仍是绿灯的斑马线中央挡住大个子的去路。他脸上的讥讽转化为一种严肃，Tyler以前从来没有在他脸上见过类似的表情。

  
**脚注：**

[6] **沉没成本：** 指为了避免损失带来的负面情绪而沉溺于过去的付出中，选择了非理性的行为方式。 根据经济逻辑的法则，沉没成本与制定决策应是不相关的。  
[7] **葛斯塔夫先生：** Wes Anderson《布达佩斯大饭店》里的酒店经理，有一撮很时髦的八字胡。  
[8] **查尔斯包法利比喻：** 《包法利夫人》Vol3有个场景是包法利夫妻和Leon一起在城里看戏（没记错的话那场戏是melodrama/gothic相关），包法利先生因为比较笨拙在帮妻子与Leon Dupuis拿饮料时，把饮料洒在其他观众的裤子上。  
[9] **Zuckerbot：** Zuckerberg和Robot的结合体，用来讽刺Mark人机和一像个AI。

**05**  
  
曼哈顿红灯区四月夜晚的空气泛着甜味。或许是因为复活节近在咫尺，而CBD不歇业的糖果商贩们钟情于制造孩子们最爱的巧克力彩蛋；因此，甜腻的糖味溢出窗户，飘到街上。街边建筑透出的暗红光线打在Zuckerberg严肃过头的脸上，三原色中最具视觉冲击力的红色给Tyler一种莫名的紧张感。过往的匆匆行人将他们包围，形成一堵流动的人墙。  
  
 **“你以为你很了解我？”** Omega突然冷不丁地问。  
  
金发青年的回应时显得有些局促。“倒也不是，我只是觉得你仍然对Eduardo Saverin念念不忘，这是因为你喜欢他。你的班柯。但你不愿意承认，因为在乎过去只会给你带来更多痛苦。是这样吧？”  
  
Mark耸了耸肩。薛定谔的Zuckerberg肢体语言，是被动攻击型行为，还是友好的暗示，Tyler这样的人永远猜不透。或许在他答完问题后，对方就会说出诸如 “像个心理学家那样剖析我，从我人格与人生经历的缺陷上找优越感？精彩至极，为你鼓掌Winklevoss” 这种话。Tyler站在马路中央，不知所措，像前一晚没温习功课的学生突然在讲堂上被老师点名回答问题。不过他选择继续讲下去。  
  
“你们之间的牵绊远远大于友谊，那天如果不是我突然来H33你不是打算让他过来帮你解决，那个，生理需求吗？你很信任他，他也是如此。你破坏了这种信任因此于心有愧甚至是一种恐惧，这跟麦克白对班柯鬼魂的恐惧吻合。不对，准确的说鬼魂更像是你对过去缅怀的一个象征，他们不是总说人永远无法放下过去吗（the past always haunts you）？我猜你就是这样。”  
  
  
  
我们的Facebook CEO今天格外宽容，他没有打断Tyler的演讲，只是默默用一种怪异（褒义）的眼神审视他，并在对方言毕才做出评价。  
  
“我的建议：别让你的想象力飞驰过远。我们只是好朋友，现在不是了。”  
  
Mark顿了顿，将双手插进卫衣口袋，仰头打量着他，然后继续： **“你对所有人都那么在意么？还是只是我？”**  
  
“什么？” Alpha皱眉，他无法解读卷发青年面部表情的含义：“我明明是……”  
  
在他说完最后一句话前，红绿灯上的绿色小人转成黄色，再是红色。十字路口等待穿行的车辆朝他们按了喇叭，接着一个急躁的摩托车司机从高个运动员身边呼啸而过，刺耳的噪音和马路杀手机车男把Tyler吓了一跳后退好几步。Mark翻了个白眼，拉住被突发事件吓到愣住的Alpha的毛衣一角，将后者拖离危机四伏的马路。  
  
  
  
 **“老天！他差点撞死我！”** 他们安全抵达马路对面后，惊魂未定的Tyler大声感叹。  
  
Mark觉得他那副戏剧化的蠢样十分可笑。  
  
“因为你非要在马路中央演肥皂剧。” Mark不以为然地拍干净刚碰过毛衣的手。Tyler这才发现对方刚刚是拉着毛衣，把自己从马路上扯下来的。他理了理衣角，不情不愿地道谢。  
  
“你刚才想说什么？” 小个子极客用一种好奇的眼神望着他。  
  
“什么？你指你无聊的问题？”  
  
Mark点点头。Tyler的手心在冒汗，不知道为什么。是紧张吗？他为什么要对一个比自己矮足足一个头的男人紧张？因为不想在仇人面前丢脸吗？一阵短暂的沉默。然后穿毛衣的大块头再次发言：  
  
 **“呃……因为Green Day有首歌叫《Know Your Enemy》？”**  
  
Mark的这个问题，其实他也不太确定答案。以往他有给人做精神分析的习惯吗？好像没有吧。为什么到Zuckerbot这个案例他就那么感兴趣和上心呢？一种恐惧在Tyler心底生根发芽：他搞不清楚自己为何那么在意Mark Zuckerberg。半小时前在《麦克白》的场子里他还在研究对方的面部表情，但这种关注是出自什么原因呢？仅仅因为他曾经和自己结仇，并在这之前很尴尬的做过一段时间床伴吗? 仅仅是因为他恨他吗——  
  
 **“这个答案也够无聊的。”** Mark的话打断了Tyler的思绪。  
  
“你饿吗？” 极客突然转换了话题。  
  
“我知道一家不错的日式烧烤。他们这个点应该还开着。显然这次的票价大于你欠我的午餐费，很巧的一点是我也很讨厌欠他人人情，所以，如果我请你吃晚餐我们就又两清了。”  
  
Tyler一脸狐疑。以及震惊。以及狐疑。  
  
“为什么这样看我？你怕我下毒？” Mark又开始了他的讥笑。  
  
“……也行？”  
  
“那你最好管好你的钱包和LOMO相机。因为我们现在要去中城区，通过搭乘钢筋丛林的血脉，那儿有各种险恶的陷阱与生物。” Zuckerberg瞥了眼他的新相机歪着头说，Tyler觉得他像赛博朋克游戏里那种说“让我们开始冒险吧！”的NPC一样。  
  
 ** _装神弄鬼。_**  
  
Tyler无声吐槽，学着Mark的样子把将手插进衣兜——却发现自己的毛衣并无口袋。糟糕（too bad）。  
  
  
  
*  
你坐过纽约市晚上九点半的地铁吗？  
  
如果答案是肯定，你一定能理解Tyler的感受。他们从Times Sq-42 St到位于下城区的34 Cooper Sq，算上步行和乘公共交通的时常大约要二十分钟左右。这二十分钟却比二十小时还要漫长。原因：纽约这座不夜城的居民从来都很晚下班，在行业大事件发生时，即便是凌晨一两点你依然能看到满座的车厢。而现在仅仅只有九点半。  
  
车厢里挤着各式各样的人。穿着各色的衣服，混在一起，仿佛杰克森·波洛克的泼溅油画。Tyler被一个梳着彩色鸡冠头、朋克造型的女Alpha，一个无精打采被生活吞噬灵魂的白领，以及醉的不省人事或者说已经磕嗨了的年轻女性Omega挤在中间。他有些后悔听了Zuckerberg的鬼话乘地铁，虽说这个点出租车比较难打，但稍稍努力点还是可以找到的。该死，应该来个Zuckerberg 2.0发明个打车软件的，这样他就不用遭现在这种罪了。  
  
可怜的Tyler被挤在女人们中间，无处安放自己庞大的身躯以及右手（他的左手拉着车厢吊环）。Mark不怀好意的观察着他，像是在等他出洋相，这让Tyler很气恼。左侧喝醉的那位女生似乎把他当成了人型靠枕，直接把头埋在Tyler身侧垂下的手臂上，而我们的哈佛绅士（可能没有他哥绅士）全身像触电一样抖了一下。要是她没有穿渔网袜和短到不能再短的露脐装一切可能会好些，可是她穿了，于是他的脸不可避免的烧了起来。  
  
“女士，能麻烦您挪开一下吗？” Tyler弱弱地问，每到这种尴尬时刻他的身材和语气便完全不符。对方自然是无动于衷，你不能指望一个喝醉的人走出什么合理的反应。说到这个，接下来她的反应却是十分不理性与出人意料：  
  
 ** _——你这个人渣！_** 她突然抱着Tyler的手臂对他尖叫。 ** _你抛弃我和宝宝一个人去加州！你知道我们这几个月多么辛苦吗？！你居然还有脸回来？  
_**  
  
Tyler几乎要当场昏过去。这种事偏偏让他碰上了。  
  
  
  
所有人的目光齐刷刷的转向了他和那个把睫毛膏哭成烟熏妆的女生。Tyler望向Mark求救，却发现他津津有味的欣赏这桩抓马，丝毫没有出手援助的意思。天，他就是故意的。他就是想看自己出丑！  
  
“我……我真的不认识您女士！这是一个误会！” Tyler觉得自己要因为尴尬症死在纽约的地铁上了。面对此情此景他全然举足无措，所有人厌恶的目光让Alpha浑身不适，他几乎要被那些眼神说服以为自己的确是什么抛妻弃子的渣男。  
  
 ** _救救我。_** Tyler冲着世上他最恨的Omega眨了眨眼。 ** _求你了。_**  
  
Mark嘲讽地扬起嘴角。  
  
 ** _可是这样你又要欠我人情了？_** 他无声地比出口型。 ** _并且你好像欠我一个道歉？你在约我出来的信息里说要跟我道歉？_**  
  
 ** _求你了。对不起。_** Tyler同样地用口型回答。然后在心里骂了一通Zuckerberg的斤斤计较和急躁。拜托，那个道歉他在这次约会结束后肯定会说的。他就那么等不及么。  
  
  
Mark Zuckerberg听完后满意地点了点头。然后清了清嗓子：“女士，请你放开这位先生。你还记得抛弃你的人渣叫什么吗？他不会碰巧和我朋友同名吧？”  
  
  
“他叫……嗝…Tyler。” 女人断断续续地说。然后抽泣起来。  
  
这也太巧了。Tyler Winklevoss选择当场石化。Mark的表情有些怪异，大概是因为他迫切的想笑但迫于场合又不能。不过他的情绪管理能力很强，很快就恢复了常态。  
  
“听起来确实是个渣男和笨蛋的的名字。不过不巧的是，你抓着的蠢蛋叫Cameron。我知道你喝醉了晕乎乎的看不清东西，不过你还是可以仔细看看他的蠢脸。因为，这样做后你就会发现他和你的渣男男友完全不是一个长相。他停留在维多利亚时期的古板道德观不允许他做出这种事。”  
  
  
女人在看见面前男人的长相后酒醒了大半，猛地松开手，然后连连道歉。谢天谢地他和老哥长得一模一样，这样即便车厢内有熟人惊呼“哦！他也叫Tyler”后他也可以理直气壮地说自己其实是Cam。  
  
真相大白，车厢里的唏嘘渐渐隐了下去，围观的乘客也因觉得没劲一一低下头，回到自己的封闭小世界中。一切归为原位。列车轮子滚过轨道的隆隆声在隧道中回荡着，像某种异世界生物的鸣叫，穿越时间与空间出现在地球上。  
  
  
一阵颠簸，然后Mark牵住了Tyler的右手。  
  
  
“我附近没有可扶的栏杆，而我的身高不允许我够到挂环。你是栏杆，就这么简单。 **Cameron。Winklevoss。** ” Mark说，并在列车急刹车时不知是故意还是无意的捏紧他的手腕。  
  
  
这导致Tyler像个第一次被女生亲吻脸颊的小男孩一样。  
  
  
再次脸红了。  
  
  
  
  
现在的情况是，他们处于一个拥挤的车厢，离目的地还有八九分钟。Tyler Winklevoss的心脏跳得飞快。用陈词滥调形容就是小鹿乱撞。他的脑子很乱，里面堆满了各种浪漫喜剧电影里男女主坠入爱河的桥段，那种闪电劈过头顶的感觉，以及对爱恨边界线的辩论。Mark Zuckerberg依然饶有兴致地打量着他，以一种颇具攻击性的方式，像一只观察猎物的猫。  
  
他们正在进行肌肤接触，Tyler能感觉到他温暖的体温。还有那种淡薄却经久不散的薄荷味。以前他们像梦魇一样困扰着他，导致从发送终止信到诉讼这段时间他每天清早闻到薄荷味牙膏都要PTSD一下。但现在他似乎爱上这种气味了——不过，你得考虑到他正处于一个充满狐臭的车厢，任何比狐臭好闻的味道都是惹人喜爱的。  
  
好吧，那么排除这点。可排除这点对做出判断并没有什么实质性作用。  
  
这里的空气很闷热，和Omega带来的压迫感一样令人窒息。他望着Mark Zuckerberg的蓝眼睛，而对方也正望着他。“你对所有人都那么在意么？还是只是我？” 它们仿佛在拷问他。几乎要将Alpha整个碾碎。  
  
 ** _“Crush”这个词还真是名副其实。_** Tyler暗嘲。  
  
或许今夜他会因为纠结自己对Mark的感觉而失去睡眠。  
  
  
 **  
简而言之，麦克白杀死了睡眠。** [10]

**脚注：**  
[10] **麦克白杀死了睡眠：** 《麦克白》互文。原句："Sleep no more, Macbeth doth murdered sleep."

**06**  
Mark尝起来像薄荷味口香糖。还有酒精。  
  
他们的手指交缠在一起，Tyler没有挣开。就像2002年在柯克兰时那样。  
  
他不能呼吸。因为Mark夺走了他的呼吸。他不能思考。一切发展的太快了，像罗密欧与朱丽叶的四日恋情—— 一辆高速飞驰的列车，脱离轨道，径直从悬崖坠落下去。  
  
  
  
  
时间轴前置三小时。  
  
搭乘地铁时的短暂的肢体接触让Tyler整个人紧张的不行，像是摄入了十杯黑咖啡。地铁到站后，他立刻甩开Mark的手。你好多手汗。他说出这句话后，后悔了足足十分钟。你也差不多。Mark面无表情地抖了抖和他接触过的左手，并说了声‘Yuck’作为回应。  
  
 ** _幼稚鬼，我邻居十二岁的小孩才会这么干。_** Tyler在心里翻了个白眼。  
  
  
  
  
维克多雨果曾说过：“黑夜终将结束，太阳终将升起。”  
  
不过经历千幸万苦后Tyler其实没吃到那家烤肉店的美味料理。  
  
他失去这次绝赞的探寻美食（food hunt）机会，原因在于隔壁桌的两位FB用户认出了Mark。接着整个居酒屋的食客都认出了他，纷纷上前和他握手合影。面对突如其来的侵扰，Mark Zuckerberg灌了一大口清酒，脸色很臭，像瓶被摇过的可乐随时都能爆炸。  
  
谁叫你把头像贴到FB主页上呢？Tyler注视着被粉丝包围的极其无助的硅谷暴君如此想着，然后不可避免地噗嗤一声笑了出来。听到笑声后犹太青年给了他一个“我要杀了你”的眼神，运动员只觉得这种眼神配上他无害的外貌让人想起炸毛的吉娃娃，十分可爱。  
  
作为全美利坚善良的原告，最后Tyler还是像个负责的保镖一样将Mark护送出烤肉店（事实上，他确实也被那帮人认为是Mark的保镖）。Mark气鼓鼓地把手插到连帽衫的衣兜里，在寻找另一家餐厅的路上全程盯着地面，没和他说一句话。  
  
  
  
他们最终在一家港式茶餐厅解决了晚餐。Mark还在因为哈佛不绅士先生刚才那不适时宜的笑声赌气。他嘲笑Tyler错误的握筷子姿势，夸大地讽刺他是白人至上主义者。Tyler没有反驳，一是因为他确实理亏并且不想扫了IT狂人的兴，二是因为他还在纠结自己究竟是喜欢还是讨厌面前的男人，没有心情。  
  
攻击自己名义上的敌人让Mark心情好了很多，这也是为什么之后……会发生那个让他们的关系产生质变的小插曲。  
  
  
  
走去十字路口打车的过程中，Mark GAP卫衣的布料时不时蹭到身边Winklevoss毛衣表面的纤维。他们的手也总是在不经意间相撞。为了缓解尴尬与紧张，Tyler开始摆弄自己新买的拍立得。见状卷毛青年开始倒着走路，他把头凑近运动员先生的手，研究对方手上相机的构造。  
  
他温暖的呼吸打在Tyler手部的皮肤上，那股若有若无的薄荷味信息素则包裹着他们。Mark的信息素侵扰让他心烦意乱，他在挑衅他，针对自己在地铁与中餐厅里的小小胜利散发得意。或许还有些许挑逗的意味。  
  
“……你能不能…离远一点，Zuckerberg。”  
Tyler小声嘀咕。  
  
“为什么？” Mark突然抬起头，与他目光相交。  
  
“我是原告，你是被告。” Tyler把头扭到一边避免与Mark对视。  
  
Mark摊摊手，跳到一边。  
  
 ** _收收你的肆无忌惮的信息素吧，Sucker。_** Alpha这样想着，与此同时又大口呼吸身边Omega清新的气味，这实实在在是一种恶趣味（guilty pleasure）。他装上电池以及相纸，然后按下快门，让那张保护相纸的黑色塑料膜缓缓弹出。  
  
你想拍什么？Mark突然发问。等我看到它我就会知道的，Tyler说。  
  
你倒是挺会假装艺术家。Mark评价。  
  
我能拍张照片吗？接着他歪头坏笑，问道。一旦Zuckerberg开始微笑，必然不会有好事发生。Tyler点头。在哈佛赛艇队男孩从脖子上摘下拍立得的挂绳前，Mark便轻松地翻转了仍挂在他脖子上的相机。镜头对准拍摄对象：一阵闪光后Tyler迷茫的样子被记录下来。  
  
Mark抽出相纸骄傲地甩了甩。模糊的紫色人影出现在底片上，然后它逐渐变成一张充满恶搞意味的人像。不是特别理想的肖像，你不会想把它挂在客厅里展示，不过它可以被当做meme，配上这样一行字：当你意识到自己喜欢上之前讨厌的人而对方看透了你的心思，并热衷于以此捉弄你。  
  
  
“呃，你的摄影技术真烂。” Tyler故作镇定，用一种干巴巴的语气说。  
  
“作品丑往往是因为素材丑。” Mark讥讽。  
“没有丑素材，只有烂摄影师。” Tyler反驳。  
  
“没有不敢跨出第一步的懦夫，只有不可能的事。”  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
“只是在用你的逻辑举例。”  
  
“这是逻辑谬误！”  
  
“很高兴你意识到了这点。”  
  
Facebook CEO交叉双臂，望着因双重原因（一是想不出辩驳、二是lovestruck）失语的GPA3.9哈佛精英，听起来有些得意。换在以前Tyler可能有种想打人的冲动，毕竟这是剽窃Harvard Connection创意为己所用的柯克兰头号混蛋。但是他现在对这样的Mark Zuckerberg完全恨不起来。该死。  
 ** _  
没有不可能的事，只有不敢跨出第一步的懦夫。_**  
  
如果之前的言论是逻辑谬误，这就是Mark想表达的意思。他为什么用这个例子呢？这是一个暗示吗？Tyler瞥了眼身旁的Omega没有说话。说真的，他现在需要一本《万能指南：如何与你打算起诉的前床伴、现任Crush和谐共处》。  
  
  
  
下午时间十一点半。他们在纽约依然车水马龙的主干道侧边行走，有一搭没一搭的互损。与此同时Tyler进行着激烈的内心挣扎——生存还是毁灭，这是一个值得考虑的问题 [11]。  
  
  
  
“你今晚有空吗？”  
  
“我的意思是……如果你有空的话，介意去我那边喝一杯吗？就当after-party什么的。是皇后区。没记错的话你的酒店也在皇后区。我哥今天不在所以……你完全不用担心尴尬这方面的问题。”  
  
他最终还是说出了这番话。在他们从此因为没有除法律诉讼外的理由再聚而永久性分道扬镳之前。Mark可能会因为感到被冒犯而从此拉黑他。不过他还是说出来了——毕竟用天才程序员的话来说：“没有不敢跨出第一步的懦夫，只有不可能的事。”  
  
闻言Mark愣了一下，用一种讽刺又吃惊的眼神望向Tyler。他犹豫了两分钟，然后突然拉住哈佛毛衣男的手，让他一起进了刚叫到的黄色的出租车里。  
  
 ** _失真。令人难以置信。以至于Tyler觉得他在做梦。_**  
  
  
  
Zuckerberg非常不客气的迈进了Winklevoss兄弟的单身公寓——他像蜕皮的蛇那样钻出宽大的卫衣，把它往衣架的钩子上随意一挂。然后自说自话的倒在客厅的豆袋上。Tyler扔给他一罐啤酒，他没有露出任何微笑，只是点点头。或许他对所有人都是这样的，高个青年闷闷地想。  
  
很尴尬。Tyler没有约会的经验——不过这算一个约会吗？可能不吧。只是因为某种巧合和精神错乱Zuckerberg和他才会抵达现在这个状况。他试图找些不大政治敏感的话题脑袋却空空如也，于是他们开始聊Facebook。Mark，和你预料的差不多，开始对自己的设计理念和系统框架喋喋不休。千言万语汇成一句话：Facebook是非常优秀的一个软件，你们Winklevoss永远写不出来。  
  
Tyler并不觉得生气，他只是小口嘬着啤酒摊在沙发上时不时点头。  
  
这就是多巴胺和爱情（Tyler表示非常拒绝这个措辞）的魔力吧。  
  
  
  
  
然后事情就发展到现在这个地步了。  
  
他在和自己打算起诉侵犯个人知识产权的对象接吻。与此同时他还从罗曼蒂克层面上爱着这位被告。在引力的作用下，硅谷暴君和他的垫脚石双双深陷进沙发里。他们喝了不少酒，刚和彼此就’先有鸡还是先有蛋’这个问题吵了一架，被情感冲昏理智，脑子不大清楚，并且很可能在次日早晨因这个决定后悔一辈子。  
  
 **Mark尝起来像薄荷味口香糖。还有酒精。**  
吃完煲仔饭和一笼虾饺后你最需要的东西。  
  
而Tyler只是一个“被对立性别信息素冲昏头脑的蠢货Alpha” [12]。  
  
  
  
 **脚注：**  
[11] **生存还是毁灭：** 出自《哈姆雷特》第三幕第一场中主角的独白，原文“To be, or not to be, that is the question.” 很经典，甚至有点cliche的感觉，但我还是脚注一下放个原文……  
[12] **被对立性别信息素冲昏头脑的蠢货Alpha：** 出自本文 **01** ，柯克兰名场面里Mark对Tyler说过的话。  
  
*  
  
 **本段是车，不想看的朋友可以直接跳过！**  
  
↓↓↓  
  
  
  
这次亲密互动，与爱情电影中主角们的火辣亲热场面相差甚远。即不浪漫，也不性感。  
  
好吧，可能有点浪漫。搞笑可能也有一点。  
  
  
他们滚到沙发上时，Mark因为高定毛衣上的细绒连打了好几个喷嚏，诅咒着让Tyler脱掉他身上碍事的毛衣。后者一脸不好意思，并迅速把上身的衣物扒了个精光。Facebook现任CEO盯了哈佛赛艇运动员的腹肌好一会儿，虽说这不是他第一次见到对方宛如Bruce Wayne赤裸着走出漫画框的身体，那种排列整齐的肌肉真实存在的事实还是让他非常惊讶。  
  
“你知道吗？我一直觉得你像Ken Carson。”  
Omega用手揉搓Alpha蓬松的金发，懒懒地说。  
  
“谁？” 刚从沙发底下的收纳柜里翻到一个黑色避孕套的Tyler（谢天谢地Cameron不像Zuckerberg那样钟情粉色套套），抬起他的鸡窝头，一脸困惑。  
  
“芭比娃娃男友。你的常识呢，哈佛高材生？”  
  
Mark破天荒的笑了，然后捧起大块头的脸继续那个中断的吻。Tyler感到恐慌。受宠若惊。快乐。以及恐慌。以及兴奋。  
  
  
  
  
当Mark表示自己要被Tyler挤扁在沙发靠背上后，他们从客厅转战到了Winklevoss家小儿子的温馨卧室。比较遗憾的是Tyler没有看懂Mark不想走路、希望被拦腰抱起（a.k.a.公主抱）的暗示，快步牵着他的n夜情对象来到自己装修风格奇葩的卧室。  
  
Mark一进门就开始嘲笑他高二时贴在那儿的Friedrich Hayek [13] 海报。是的，他是一个新古典经济学派追随者。当时他们班的所有孩子都大力支持Keynes，包括他老哥，只有他一个人认为新古典学者的理论更有用武之地。天才程序员先生大概是不知道什么经济学流派，但他直觉敏锐，一下就挑中了Tyler的黑历史。  
  
他长的真滑稽。Mark Zuckerberg评价。活像一个抹了发胶带着金丝眼镜的John Lennon。介于你如此钟爱发胶，以后大约也会那么秃。  
  
Tyler用亲吻堵住了他喋喋不休的嘴。  
  
作为报复，Mark直接把他压到那张Queen-Size Bed上。他们的牙齿磕碰在一起，发出指甲刮过黑板那样令人厌烦的声音。他们都不算太有经验。在Mark之前，Tyler只在新生派对和坡斯廉社的聚会上和一个手数的过来的男孩女孩做过。而Mark，除了柯克兰的那次意外发情，他只在跟前女友Erica交往时的接触过性。  
  
Mark冰凉的手在他身上游走，滑过那组结实的腹肌。Tyler则像寻找奶嘴的婴儿那样，胡乱啃咬着他六小时前依然十分憎恶的男人。他吮吸着对方的皮肤、乳头，正如婴儿那样。运动短裤、棉质T恤、牛仔裤、短袜被逐一褪下。再是被告、原告不应在诉讼期间因一时冲动睡了彼此的常识，以及羞耻心。  
  
炙热的口腔。带着酒精味的呼吸。呛人的辣椒与薄荷味信息素撞在一起，一场象征意义上的感官爆炸。  
  
在无章法的扭动中，Tyler感到Mark拉住了自己的手。他牵引着Alpha的手，让它抚摸自己的柔软小腹，一路向下，延伸至被布料包裹的鼓起处。Omega的主动，让高个青年觉得心脏漏了一拍，像拐折的需求曲线中平均收益的断层 [14]。这一举动过于亲密——像恋人间的情趣游戏，他们作为敌人永远不可能同时参与的那种。  
  
硅谷超级星似乎也是紧张的，他在做深呼吸，小腹随之上下起伏。他把Tyler的手当做自己的手，引领它伸进自己的短裤，仿佛这是一场再寻常不过午夜的自慰。那里已经湿了一片。  
  
Tyler笨拙地为他做着手活，Mark浅浅地喘息着。他们接吻、分开、然后继续接吻。随后Omega扶着Alpha的手让他帮自己褪下了内裤，并开始为自身做扩张。看着那些骨节分明的手指一点点没入甬道让没什么性经验的哈佛三好学生一阵脸红。卷发青年因为过于急躁似乎弄疼了自己，他过快地操弄自己，嘴角溢出一声呜咽。这不是发情期，一切没有那么容易。  
  
我可以帮你……如果你想的话。Alpha支支吾吾地询问。  
  
Omega迟疑地望了他几秒，点了点头。  
  
于是Winklevoss先生往手上挤了一大坨他老哥的芦荟味润滑剂，将手伸到小个子极客苍白的股间。像个称职的哈佛绅士那样，他足足花了八分钟才推进一根手指。期间他不断询问Mark的感受，搞得后者有些不耐烦，催促他加快速度。Tyler的手法不是很熟练——毕竟这是第一次由他负责扩张，之前一直都是他身下这位挑剔的床伴自己做的准备。不过他得承认，Zuckerberg指挥人的模样莫名有点可爱。  
  
  
  
  
那片甬道很柔软。它紧紧裹着他的手指，一个让人永远不想离开的温床。Alpha深深浅浅的抽动手指，而后在Omega满意的呻吟中缓缓添加到两根、三根。借助牙齿，他用空闲的手撕开了避孕套，并为自己的分身套上。  
  
卷发青年咬住下唇，让下身一点点吞入那根巨大的家伙，他很紧张，因为异物的不适用手抓挠着Tyler赤裸的背脊。金发青年也同样紧张，他小心翼翼地推入，在对方完全适应后才开始抽插。生怕一个不小心弄疼了Mark。  
  
 ** _Mark尝起来温暖与潮湿：是圣莫尼卡经阳光暴晒的海水，五月中旬的亚马逊雨林，牛奶与蜂蜜之地_** [15]。他在那片紧致而炙热的肌肉中抽插，Mark抓着他的头发，断断续续地呻吟。  
  
未被标记Omega诱人的信息素让人发狂，它像传染性极高的病毒那般侵占他的肺部，通过血液传入大脑，断开他前额叶皮质中所有神经元间的联系。那些溜出嗓子的呻吟在原始本能上火上浇油，几乎要一举吞噬掉所剩无几的理智。Tyler多想翻过Mark，咬上Omega后颈那片神圣的肌肤。  
  
 **你今天很不一样。** Mark喘息着说。  
  
 **什么？** Tyler在扶着Omega的腰进出的间隙迷茫地问。  
  
 **以往你话很多。我怀疑你是伪装成Tyler的Cameron Winklevoss。** Mark说。  
  
今天他确实没说几句话。在哈佛的那段发情期，他们在床上常常起争执。主要针对Harvard Connection的进度、Tyler的塑料娃娃身材，和Mark强烈的好胜心与尖酸刻薄。但今天不一样。非常不一样。此刻他们像一对真正的情侣那样享受彼此。  
  
Tyler不知道该怎样回应，于是埋头操的更卖力了。面对出人意料的加速，毫无准备的Mark开始骂骂咧咧，他把指甲嵌进Alpha袒露的后背，不完整地把后者叫成“发情的公狗”、“满脑子只有性爱和精液的蠢货”。具有贬损意味的嘲讽，那种Zuckerberg特有的刻薄让一切变得更加性感。和可爱。  
  
性器碾过敏感点时Mark几乎要哭出来，生殖道猛缩，他本人则紧咬着下嘴唇怒视他口中的“满脑子精液的蠢货”。Omega愤怒的眼神让Alpha耳根发烫。他亲吻薄荷味男孩的锁骨作为安抚，得到的却是更加恶毒的言语攻击。这让Tyler有些恼怒——他锋利的嘴巴总是在喷溅毒液，即便在床上，在他们之间最亲密的时刻也是如此。  
  
作为报复，Tyler故意狠狠蹭过那块凸起的敏感点。Mark骤然紧缩的甬道几乎要杀了他，他无法连成句子的诅咒亦是如此。他想打开他的生殖巢，在里面成结，然后深埋在这个可爱又混蛋的Omega身体里，等结消解。他想标记他，让他在每一个发情期只能依赖自己。或许他会怀上自己的孩子。一群金毛卷发的小混蛋。和丘比特的造型一模一样。  
  
但Tyler决不能，也不会这么做——因为这样一来他们之间就全完了。哪怕是短期标记。他会被列入Zuckerberg的个人黑名单，Winklevoss家族会为此赔一大笔钱，洛杉矶时报和Gawker那样烦人的媒体便会铺天盖地的报道。Reddit的科技圈八卦版也会爆炸。这一定会是最终结果，因为Mark这样的人最后一定会选择走法律路线。  
  
Alpha最终在射精前从Omega身体中退了出来。那时硅谷墨菲斯托费勒斯已经昏睡过去——可能是太累了。毕竟看《麦克白》时Tyler注意到他的黑眼圈很重，似乎在赴约前经历了一场与代码和Bug们长达二十四小时的奋战。  
  
运动员处理掉避孕套后为看起来已经睡着的Mark掖好了被角，之后自己也钻进被窝。他从后面抱住瘦弱的Omega，把头埋进对方的卷发，深吸那股被他自身辣椒味信息素污染的薄荷味。有些太美好了。他几乎要被说服他们是一对感情和谐的正常恋人。  
  
 **你爱我……会爱上我吗，Zuckerberg** ？Tyler在闭上眼睛前凑到已经昏睡过去的Mark耳边轻轻询问。接着，他吻了吻对方的后颈。意外的体贴和浪漫。  
  
 **做梦吧，Tyler Swift。** [16]  
  
恍惚间，Tyler听到Mark用气音吐出这样一句话。  
  
或许是幻听。  
又或许Mark确实这么说了。  
  
  
  
[13] **Friedrich Hayek：** 新古典经济学派经济学家。以坚持自由市场资本主义、反对社会主义、凯恩斯主义和集体主义而著称。  
[14] **拐折的需求曲线：** 英语是Kinked Demand Curve。一种典型的寡占市场模型，表达了寡头产品的市场需求曲线在坐标上不是一条光滑曲线，其斜率在市场上决定的价格水平发生较大变化，出现一个拐点。  
[15] **牛奶与蜂蜜之地：** 圣经引用（Biblical allusion），是在书中出现二十余次的虚构地点，常在文学作品中被当做生殖能力与性的隐喻。通用中文翻译是“流奶与蜜之地”，我直译了，因为感觉这样写更通顺一点。  
[16] **Tyler Swift：** Taylor Swift魔改。因为霉有首歌叫《Wildest Dream》，所以在文中才会写Mark将Tyler称为Tyler Swift，并讽刺他做白日梦。

**07**  
 **黄金约会法则#1：永远不要喝很多酒。  
黄金约会法则#2：永远不要晚起。**  
  
这两条黄金法则，我们的约会菜鸟Tyler都彻彻底底的没有做到了。这就是为什么他会在门铃声中惊醒，并在看到床头柜的电子钟跳到12:30pm后，赤裸着弹起来。 ** _该死，该死，他老哥该从女友家回来了。_** 高个子青年大幅度的动作把身边的约会对象也弄醒了。他跑去浴室用水弄湿头发和身体，搭上一条毛巾，往自己身上喷了一大堆气味阻隔剂，然后带着它跑回床边。  
  
“Mark，Cameron回来了。能不能麻烦你洗漱完后用这瓶气味阻隔剂喷一下房间，然后收拾好个人物品？我一会儿会把他支开，敲三下房门，然后你就出来从门口溜走。” Tyler扶着正在揉眼睛的Mark的手臂，紧张兮兮的说。  
  
“拜托了，我不能让我哥知道我们在约会，他会杀了我的！”  
  
睡意惺忪的Mark依然保持着带刺的状态，毫不留情地讥讽： **“你们Winklevoss还真浪漫。”**  
  
Tyler Winklevoss真是个麻烦精。事实上，整个Winklevoss家族都是——他们永远都能在你不注意时捅出篓子。程序员现在有些后悔在酒精的作用下和这个蠢蛋回家了，昨晚的亲密时刻让他身体各处都十分酸痛，此刻最不想经历的一件事就是被人从床上拉起。以及，“约会”而不是“把你带回家”？Tyler已经默认他们在交往了吗？Alpha的措辞，结合昨晚他凑到自己耳边提的那个问题，这让Mark有些想笑。  
  
Mark装作很不情愿地点头答应——毕竟他也不想Cameron Winklevoss知道他是Omega后到处宣扬，或者以此为把柄，要挟他支付巨额赔偿。一位纯正的哈佛绅士大概不会这么做，不过介于这是诉讼期，所有人的表现都及不理智（就比如昨天他和面前的这个Alpha），谁知道会发生什么。  
  
“好，那就那么说定了。” Alpha舒了口气，然后匆匆套上他的无印良品T恤，Nike运动短裤。迈出房门。  
  
  
  
  
 **  
“抱歉——Cam。我刚在洗澡。”**  
  
Tyler在开门时一脸歉意地欢迎他脾气超好，依然维持着微笑的孪生哥哥。对方表示自己完全理解，并说了些嘘寒问暖的话。目前来讲一切顺利，他只需要把老哥骗到房间里一会儿，给Mark制造逃脱机会就好。但当Cameron发现那件经典款GAP卫衣时，事情就有些棘手了。  
  
 **“这件GAP哪里来的？”** 他的哥哥指着他一夜情对象的灰色卫衣问。Tyler觉得自己要心脏骤停了。  
  
“昨天…在时代广场买的。”  
  
Cameron将信将疑的挑眉，然后将背包甩在卫衣一旁的衣架钩上。  
  
  
  
 ** _如果你不能击败它，就赶紧绕过它。_**  
  
“你昨天和Joan怎么样？你们有做什么浪漫的事情吗？” 于是机敏的Tyler立刻转换话题。Cameron确实也绕进去了。  
  
“事实上，非常不错。我们一起在家庭影院看了《惊魂记》。”  
  
“哦，真不错！（Oh Sweet!）她一定在害怕的时候钻到你怀里了吧。”  
  
“倒也没有。她胆子很大，从来不怕这类东西。”  
  
“那你有没有钻到她怀里？” Cameron闻言翻了个白眼。  
  
  
  
“好吧……”  
  
短暂的沉默后Tyler选择昧着良心切入正题，也就是支开他的老哥给Mark制造逃跑时间。 ** _希望你的薄荷味不会钻过门缝跑到Cameron房间里去，Zuckerberg。_** Alpha祈祷。  
“浪漫又漫长的一晚不是吗。你确定你不想到房间里去睡一会儿吗？” 哈佛不绅士满脸堆笑。  
  
“为什么要睡觉？我今天八点才醒的。”  
  
“这个……因为我准备了一个惊喜？” Tyler说出这句话的时候交叉了中指与食指。他才没准备什么惊喜呢。但让Mark逃跑是首要任务，他可以之后再考虑圆谎。  
  
“这可不像你——不过好吧。” Cameron总是那么善解人意，这就是Tyler为什么爱他的老哥。  
  
  
  
  
Tyler把哥哥推进后者的卧室，几乎要感动的哭出来。一切如此顺利，现在唯一需要担心的就是Mark那边不会出什么差错。  
  
他敲了三下自己房间的门，然后冲到公寓入口那边给Mark开门。这套动作行云流水的像个童子军。  
  
半分钟后Mark慢悠悠地走出房门，走到大门前，套上那件灰色GAP卫衣。卷发青年穿衣服时露出一截苍白的腰，上面有一片粉色的吻痕迹（也可能是手印），这导致后者不可避免的脸红了——运动裤上也鼓起一个球。  
  
Omega瞟了一眼Alpha的裤裆，一脸嘲讽。  
  
 **昨天和你……相处很愉快，也许我们什么时候可以再来一次？** Tyler不好意思的遮住自己的裤裆，小心地询问。  
  
 **我会考虑的。** Mark说。  
  
  
  
Mark走后，Tyler迅速给Cameron准备了一顿简单的下午茶，并谎称这是“惊喜”。Cameron当然看出这个礼物有多么不真诚，但看在弟弟满脸笑容，苦寻话题的份上便没提出任何疑议。不过弥漫于公寓间的香甜薄荷味让他实在困惑——什么样的洗发水气味那么浓烈？难不成Tyler带了什么Omega回家，迫于颜面才一直遮遮掩掩，并且美名其曰用“下午茶”和“Sibling Bonding Time”支开他？  
  
倒也不是没有可能？  
  
  
  
*  
之后的复活节假，Cameron几乎天天和Tyler待在一起。他们多数时间都泡在健身房和经济书籍里，还有就是在医院探望处于痊愈期的Dyvia。这使得后者没法在任何层面上实践他对Zuckerberg先生发出的 ‘再续前缘’ 邀请。他们只能通过Facebook联系彼此，同时Tyler还要像偷偷上网的初中小孩那样躲着老哥，以免对方突然出现在他背后，看到他和Winklevoss头号敌人的聊天记录。  
  
另一个需要担心的问题是，他和Mark每天的沟通加起来不超过十句话。  
  
 **\- 早安。昨晚睡的怎么样？**  
\- 没睡。  
 **\- 这太不健康了Zuckerberg，人最少得每天睡四五个小时才能正常生活。通宵会让你大脑的前额叶死掉。**  
\- 你是我妈么？  
 **\- ……不是。**  
  
差不多是这样的感觉。  
  
这可不是健康人际关系该有的样子。为了让他们的关系脱离这种低级的相互攻击，变得更加亲密，Tyler在翻阅无数电子Omega向杂志后得出一个结论：他们必须聊些更火辣的东西。比如Mark的身体。他的身体。还有他们两人贴在一起时的感觉。  
  
于是那天晚上Tyler在洗完澡后自信满满的给Mark发了一张自己胸肌的照片。肌肉上沾着水滴。十分热辣。至少他自己是这样以为的。  
  
11:35pm。Mark回了一个巨大的问号。  
  
\- ？  
\- 性骚扰？  
Mark Zuckerberg at 11:35pm 2003/4/22  
  
  
 **\- 不是啊！  
\- 你有什么毛病Zuckerberg？ 不觉得很性感吗？**  
Tyler Winklevoss at 11:36pm 2003/4/22  
  
\- 你污染了我的屏幕。  
\- 我现在不得不看点JavaScript洗眼睛。  
Mark Zuckerberg at 11:37pm 2003/4/22  
  
 **\- ……你。**  
Tyler Winklevoss at 11:38pm 2003/4/22  
  
\- 建议：不要在网上发任何你会让你后悔的事。一切被传上互联网的东西都是永恒的。要是你不想若干年后哪个黑客挖出这些足以让你社会性死亡的东西勒索你，就别按下发送键。  
Mark Zuckerberg at 11:39pm 2003/4/22  
  
Tyler被编程天才不解风情的赛博安全教育堵的彻底没话说。不过Mark似乎也意识到自己的回复太毁气氛。于是，三分钟后赛艇运动员收到这样一条讯息：  
  
\- 我又想了想，或许我们可以打电话。黑客们还没变态到监听通话记录。  
\- 前提是你能躲过你那哈佛绅士老哥的监视。  
Mark Zuckerberg at 11:42pm 2003/4/22  
  
金发青年感到一阵兴奋。他太想再听听Mark平板的声音了，即便伴随这种声音的还有他的刻薄。于是，我们的哈佛绅士二号想都没想便这样回信：  
  
 **\- 真的吗？  
\- 我现在就有空，Cameron睡着了！**  
Tyler Winklevoss at 11:42pm 2003/4/22  
  
  
  
  
在Tyler输入自己的电话号码，核对号码的正确性时，他的手机就开始震动了。一个陌生的号码出现在屏幕上。他立刻按下接听键。  
  
“哈喽？” Tyler遮住自己嘴巴的一侧，尽量克制自己的狂喜，装作一切正常地说道：“真没想到你原来还有我的电话号码，Zuckerberg。”  
  
“因为你的在普福尔茨海默（Pforzheimer House）的个人信息上有写。哈佛的网络安全系统还是那么烂，我随便动动手指就能骗过系统，装成普福尔茨海默学生登录。” Mark的声音从传声器中响起，如果Tyler有尾巴，它现在一定摇动的厉害。  
  
“当然，他们从来不会从错误中吸取教训。” 他随即附和，然后抛出另一个问题：“你最近在干嘛？”  
  
“我以为我们在Facebook已经聊过这个问题了？”  
  
“哦，对，对，你在维护系统。” Tyler拍了下脑袋暗暗骂自己不会找话题。 **“那么你什么时候回硅谷？”** 他倒在床上翻了个身，问道。  
  
“复活节结束。也就是下周？” Mark答道。  
  
“我也差不多是那个时候回马萨诸塞州。我们说不定能在机场碰到，哈哈。”  
  
“那你最好扮演好暴躁原告的角色，在看到我后对Cameron各种攻击我。”  
  
Tyler听完Mark的俏皮话笑了：“这我倒是很擅长。那你最好也演好嚣张跋扈的被告。”  
  
“我会的，多谢关心。” Mark冷冷地说，但Tyler知道他大概也想笑。  
  
之后他们扯了点股票市场、国际政治，Crimson最近的头条和暑假的打算。 **你暑假可以来硅谷找我。微软在招行政和财务的实习生。他们喜欢藤校学生。尤其的哈佛的。** Mark用一种极其轻描淡写的语调说，而Tyler激动的几乎要从床上掉下去。这是一个邀请。来自Mark Zuckerberg的，让他们的关系更进一步的邀请。他对手机来了个飞吻，然后欢天喜地的躲进被窝。  
 _  
 **加利福尼亚盛夏的阳光。融化的薄荷味冰激凌。穿着热裤的Mark。**_  
  
光是幻想这些就足以让他整晚整晚睡不着觉。  
  
  
  
  
 **“你想做点特别的事吗，胸肌男？”**  
  
在他们聊完所有可以想到的话题时已经将近凌晨。一阵尴尬的沉默后，Mark突然冒出这样一句话。他的声音很轻，带点Zuckerberg特有的性感。Tyler的心脏扑通扑通地跳动。  
  
 **“好的、好。”** Alpha咽了咽口水。他指什么呢？  
  
 ** _如果Mark和他想到一块儿去了，Tyler Winklevoss可以现在死掉。_**  
  
  


  
  
*  
 **(Phone Sex↓↓↓, 清水玩家请跳过)**  
  
 **“那么脱下你的T恤。”**  
  
Mark以一种平静的口吻说。Tyler激动的几乎要昏死过去。他迅速剥下那件宽大的棉质睡衣，把它丢到地板上。  
  
“现在把那条难看的Calvin Klein内裤也脱了。”电话那头卷发男人无语调的声音继续道。Alpha深深吸了一口气，根据Omega霸道的指示照做。他严重怀疑今年的好运气，是不是都在此刻被用光了。  
  
“哦，Winklevoss。你的胸肌还是那么像塑料娃娃。我一点都不意外。” Mark的讽刺让Tyler硬了。他都不知道自己能那么敏感。不过一想到程序员的卷发、他柔软的皮肤、那股清爽宜人的薄荷味——  
  
天哪。  
  
“我用手指滑过你的腹肌。在上面写出一个T字。你名字的首字母。你感受到了吗？” Mark的话打断了他的联想。该死，这家伙大概根本想不到他此刻有多火辣。如果他现在就在Tyler面前，后者绝对会把他直接压进被褥里狠狠操干。直到他尖叫着乞求仁慈。像Pornhub色情作品里那些柔弱的Omega一样。  
  
Tyler轻轻嗯了一声，将自己因常年握桨布满老茧的手指放置与胸肌上，把它们想象成Mark那双擅用代码编织美好的手。 ** _他那些纤长又灵活的手指。_**  
  
“然后。” Mark抽了一口气，顿了顿又开始说话——似乎在做心理准备。他可能是第一次亲口叙述这种十八禁的东西。这种猜测让Tyler感到无比荣幸与幸福。  
  
 **“然后我开始靠近。”** 让他疯狂的Omega接着讲述为他量身定制的睡前故事。 **“你喜欢薄荷的气味对吧？”**  
  
 **“我喜欢。”** Tyler心弦紧绷。随时可能断裂。  
  
他是如此怀念Mark的气味，巴不得日日夜夜沉浸在那刺激又甜美的气息中。或许他得搞点薄荷糖或者香薰，作为替代品了。  
  
“我把手向下挪动。” 闻言赛艇运动员也随之下移自己的手。  
  
“开始抚摸你胯下的……你知道那是什么。” Mark似乎害羞了，这让Alpha硬的更加厉害。 **“我的手有些冰凉。还有些潮湿。因为上面沾了润滑液、和我、我的体液。他们开始上下挪动。”**  
  
忏悔时刻：Tyler Winklevoss觉得自己真要死掉了。他匆忙往身上挤了点润滑剂，开始用手模拟程序员的手活，脑子里满是Zuckerberg那小绵羊般的卷发、他漂亮的棱角、和蓝色的眼睛。那是四月晴时清澈而湛蓝的天空。  
  
“你现在真是该死的性感。” 金发青年忍不住夸赞。  
  
“不用你说出来。” Mark再次停顿。我们的哈佛好好学生幻想出对方咬住自己嘴唇的样子，嘴角扬起了微笑。“现在我和你接吻，好让你闭嘴。” 犹太男孩用不耐烦的语气说。  
  
“你尝起来好甜。” Alpha突然萌生一种想逗逗他青涩又肮脏Omega恋人的恶趣。  
  
“闭嘴，Winklevoss！” 年轻的Omega气愤地斥责。正在享受语音性爱服务的Alpha几乎可以感受到前者因情绪爆炸，弥漫于整个房间的刺鼻信息素。  
  
“好的。我闭嘴了。” 他回应，从未感到如此快乐。  
  
硅谷暴君沉默了一会儿，继续道：  
  
“ **Mark Zuckerberg要爬上你的大腿了。** 赤裸着，你注意到上他身上有些淤青与吻痕。” 天才极客开始了第三人称叙事，看来他实在拉不下脸。不过这让Alpha更加兴奋：他的辣椒味信息素在不经意间迸发。身周的空气突然变得呛人起来。  
  
“他不屑地望着脑子里只有精子的你，而后不情愿地低下头啃食你的嘴唇。”  
  
“Mark骑在你身上。用手抚摸你的阴茎。他湿的很厉害，几乎要融化成水。你硬的不行。他想要你…… **你会给他吗？Tyler？** ”  
  
名为Tyler的青年，如果此刻去照照镜子，就会发现自己脸红的跟刷了Benefit最靓丽粉红的腮红一样。  
  
“我、我会。” 他支支吾吾地说，接着迫不及待地握紧了自己已经硬的发痛的分身。  
  
“呜。” Mark故意模仿被进入时那种火辣的呜咽。 **“你真混蛋。哈。”**  
  
下一秒Winklevoss家的次子意识到这或许并不是模仿——它太逼真了，Mark可能真的在捣弄自己。  
  
“你一点点进入他。他开始因为不适挣扎。但你是个卑鄙的Alpha。你控制住他的手、、然、然后把整个、那个东西送进去。”  
  
“他的指甲在你身上留下抓痕。肩胛、锁骨、脖颈，那些最明显的位置。你的哥哥会看到他们。那些赛艇队队员也会。他们会疑惑这些抓痕、是谁、、留下的。他们猜测：可能是哪个终极俱乐部的女孩男孩，或、或者、一个风情万种的酒吧邂逅吧。他们怎样都不会想到这是Mark Zuckerberg的杰作。也……也就是我。”  
  
 ** _操。操。这是一场蓄意谋杀。_** Alpha如是想到。  
  
在苍白男孩一声声的喘息中，Tyler模拟着性交的速度，在沾满润滑液的手掌中抽送自己。它很温热。但远远没有Mark的内里温暖。不过，仅仅是这样他就已经到达了巅峰。  
  
之后。  
  
之后Winklevoss先生在他控制狂恋人的指示下，给了自己一个限制高潮，又在一番乞求后获准释放。他爱极了这种被控制的感觉。他爱自身被薄荷味暴君奴役与支配的感觉。如果他们是在古罗马，他可以为他的王杀死斗兽场上所有的勇士与猛兽。只为一个赞许的眼神。  
  
这就是Mark。 **天才、笨蛋、先知、犹大、肮脏、青涩。可爱、残暴。** 一些最不可能成组特质的结合体。  
  
而Tyler愿意做任何事，只为赢得他的青睐。

_**\- TBC** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 莎士比亚我记得一般高潮都在第三幕，所以我才会在文中这样写。《麦克白》太久之前学的关于结构的知识忘光了，有错误欢迎指正！


End file.
